Toadette in the Sugary Sweet Skyway
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette meets up with a fairy like Sprixie from the sweet paradise known as the Sugary Sweet Skyway, who tells Toadette about the troubles that harken the sky of sweets. Reluctantly, Toadette journeys with the Sprixie to the Sugary Sweet Skyway, not knowing that they're already being watched...
1. A Panicky Sprixie Fairy

**Toadette in the Sugary Sweet Skyway  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Toadette was enjoying a nice, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom's grassy green meadows when she looked up, gasping as she saw a panicking pink, fairy-like Sprixie hovering above the smooth green grass, shaking her head. Toadette blinked in astonishment as she dashed towards the Sprixie, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, cute little Sprixie fairy, what's wrong?" Toadette asked as she moved her hands around.

The Sprixie turned to Toadette, placing her hands on her face, "Ooh, it's terrible! Some fat jerk came and took over the Sugary Sweet Skyway!"

"...The what?" Toadette gawked as she tilted her head to the right, genuinely confused.

The Sprixie gasped as she held Toadette's hands with her own. "Oh, you don't know? It's the sweetest place just above this planet!"

"...I thought the sweetest place was the Sweet Mountain," Toadette commented as she simply was puzzled, shaking her head. "But... seriously? Is that an actual place, or a new location the author made up?"

The Sprixie narrowed her eyes at Toadette. "What do you think, genius?"

After a few awkward seconds, Toadette shook her head as she had her normal facial expression back on, which was an innocent smile.

"...Right. I might not know much about this Sugary Sweet Skyway, but lead me there immediately!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook hands with the Sprixie.

"Great!" The Sprixie exclaimed gleefully as she spun around, opening a portal that lead to a clutter of white puffy clouds above a clear blue sky.

Toadette looked into the portal as she had some second thoughts, but the Sprixie pushed her right in, with Toadette screaming as she flailed her arms, falling downward. The Sprixie followed in, the portal closing as a small jester like Koopaling appeared,k having watched Toadette and the Sprixie go into the portal.

"Hey bossman," The Koopaling stated with a sly smirk, "This is Mottley Bossblob. They're headed your way. Heh, heh, heh..."


	2. Skyfalling In The Sugary Sweet Skyway

Toadette screamed as she looked down, to see that she was falling several stories down below in the clear blue sky, not noticing all of the sweets that she passed along the way as she flailed her arms. The Sprixie came up to Toadette, the small fairy trying her best to reassure the pink mushroom girl.

"Don't worry! This is the Sugary Sweet Sky!" The Sprixie exclaimed as she moved her hands around. "You won't die here... provided you know how to fly."

Toadette then stopped screaming as she glanced up at the Sprixie. "Hey! You're right!" Toadette then spun her pink pigtails, sighing of relief as she began flying, no longer falling. Dusting off her pink dress, Toadette moved her hands around as she faced the Sprixie. "Well, now that we got that episode out of the way, where is the kingdom?"

"The kindgom?" The Sprixie commented.

Toadette smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. "Yeah. That's what you got me for, remember?"

"...Oh yeah! That's right!" The Sprixie remarked as she placed her hands on her face. "How could I forget that? Silly me!"

Toadette rolled her eyes as she looked around, gasping in shock to see all the sweets in the sky. "Gibby gangoes! None of the guys told me how sweet the sky was up here!"

"...to be fair, that's because this isn't the planet you came from," The Sprixie commented to Toadette as she moved her hands around. "This is a completely different planet. One that's not even part of the Solar System!"

Toadette's eyes widened as she gasped, her hands up to her mouth. "You mean to tell me that I'm in uncharted territory!?"

"Not really uncharted since there are people who live here, but yeah, it's new to the likes of you," The Sprixie remarked as she and Toadette continued floating downward. "Anyway, I better go take you to our mayor..."

"...Wasn't this place taken control by some big fat jerk?" Toadette asked as she had a conflicted look on her face.

The Sprixie sighed as she faced Toadette, holding Toadette's hands with her own hands. "Look, miss, it's easier to say that the mayor and the other fine citizens took refuge once the fatso came into power. I'll explain along the way."

Toadette sighed as she frowned, knowing that things weren't as exactly sweet as they seemed.


	3. Prensent Giftsent

Toadette followed the pink Sprixie fairy as the Sprixie explained everything to Toadette, who simply nodded her head as she was in awe, walking on top of the fluffy white clouds that were everywhere in the sweet land as she then bumped into a strange looking white present box with arms and legs, his head being humanoid like Toadette's and the white colored cover being on his head, with yellow stripes on the box, his body. He also had green arms and red legs.

"Bleh! Watch where you're going!" The weird present character exclaimed, angrily shaking his right fist.

Toadette folded her arms as she grumbled, glaring at the odd character. "Excuse me? _Watch where I'm going?_ You shouldn't stand around in the middle of a pathway! That's just not right!"

The strange present person scoffed as he folded his lanky arms together. "Feh! Whatever. I bet you're too slow in the brain to realize that I was just scouting the area."

Toadette blinked as she placed her hands on her hips, curious. "Scouting for what?"

"A good place for a jog!" The present person exclaimed as he smirked, pointing at Toadette. "I bet your feet are as slow as your brain!"

"_What!?_" Toadette growled as she clenched her fists. "Oh yeah? I bet I can out speed you without even trying!"

"Toadette, it's not worth it!" The Sprixie tried to reason with Toadette, but it was to no avail as Toadette and the present person kept glaring at each other.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words, mushroom girl!" The present person laughed as he pointed at himself with his left hand, nodding his head. "No one messed with the great **Prensent Giftsent** and gets away with it!"

"Bring it!" Toadette exclaimed as she and Prensent began dashing to the north on a barely visible yellow, dirt paved path that suddenly popped up on the white puffy clouds, with the Sprixie sighing as she followed the two speedsters.


	4. A Guidebook Out Of Nowhere

Toadette and Prensent Giftsent dashed all around the Sugary Sweet Skyway on the dirt paved yellow path as they dashed past several different, sweet based buildings and citizens, who all watched the two odd looking creatures have a race. Along the way were several bright, small yellow colored sugar cookies, with Toadette collecting them as she kept up with Prensent, who growled as he noticed Toadette was keeping up with him.

"Grr..." Prensent growled as he clenched his fists. "This mushroom brat is pretty fast. I better take things up a notch."

He then whistled as he stopped, allowing Toadette to pass him. Toadette turned around, confused as to why Prensent stopped, when she suddenly fell off the path, screaming as she went tumbling through the white, puffy clouds.

"**AHHHH...** oh wait, I can fly!" Toadette commented as she spun her pink pigtails around, heading back up to the path to see that it ended right at the cliff. She frowned as she shook her head. "Well that's not nice... he tricked me!"

As Toadette landed back on the path, she got flattened by a giant white present box, groaning in pain as she was bruised greatly. The present box then exploded, with nothing but confetti remaining as Toadette got out of the confetti pile, coughing as she opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"Agh... that jerk didn't play fair!" Toadette grumbled in annoyance as she looked at the yellow sugar cookies she gathered, murmuring. "Hmm... these cookies look yummy, but I have a feeling that these are like yellow coins... or yellow bananas." She then wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Or yellow musical notes."

It was then that a yellow colored guidebook fell on top of Toadette's head, with Toadette shaking her head as she picked up the guidebook.

"Huh? This is interesting..." Toadette remarked as she opened up the guidebook, looking into it as she read it, "The Official Guidebook For Everything In The Sugary Sweet Skyway. So you managed to reach the Sugary Sweet Skyway..."


End file.
